This disclosure relates to wireless networking systems and techniques for use in location discovery services.
Wireless communication, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) and Bluetooth technologies, has become ubiquitous in the mobile computing environment. In some wireless network environments, a wireless device having the capability to become aware of its physical location, referred to throughout this disclosure as locationing, may be desirable.
In some existing technologies, locationing can be accomplished by acquiring signal characteristics and range measurements information associated with wireless communication, for example angle of arrival (AoA) locationing. Some AoA locationing techniques can require that the locator, which is the device receiving and processing information for location discovery, have multiple antennas. However, many wireless devices use a single antenna configuration (e.g., for increased portability and smaller hardware size), and thus may not be suitable for performing certain functions to allow for locationing. Also, existing AoA locationing techniques may limit the locationing capabilities of such wireless devices to providing information (to locator devices) to be located, while remaining unaware of location itself. It may be desirable for locationing techniques to support location awareness at more than one wireless devices (e.g., devices on both ends of a Bluetooth pairing).